thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma and Sutton
'The relationship b'etween Emma Becker and Sutton Mercer is based on their attitude towards eachother. And their mutual love for Ethan Whitehorse. Early History #When Sutton and Emma were born Ann Rebecca Sewell had a babybroker pay Ruth Peterson to say she's their mother, and have them go to their seperate homes. Emma to the Websters in Beverly Hills, and Sutton to the Mercers in Scottsdale, Arizona. Until Annie Hobbs came to the Websters claiming shes Ruth and took Emma as her own. After maybe a year Annie's house was burned down and Annie thought she lost Emma in the fire, But Emma was alive and she somehow ended up in the foster system in Nevada. After the fire and years growing up away from eachother Emma and Sutton shared the same dream where they couldn't breath like they were drowning. Sixteen years later Sutton goes to search for her birth parents and thanks to the help of Thayer she finds Emma. Season One #After Sutton and Emma discover eachother they constantly video chat, and email eachother at the beginning of the summer. Sutton and Emma talk about their birth parents and how Emma could go up to Phoenix with her and stay there with her. At the near end of the summer Emma gets into some trouble in Neveda she flees to Phoenix where Sutton gets her to take her place while she follows a lead to L.A. While Sutton stays in L.A. following the lead, Emma takes on Sutton's life which isn't as easy as she thought. After a few weeks Sutton see's that Emma isn't doing what she thought she'd do, which was to lay low. Emma went to Homecoming and Sutton's secret boyfreind Ethan kisses her, so Sutton sleeps with her best freinds brother Thayer. Emma and Sutton dont talk to eachother after a few more weeks because Emma is in too deep with Sutton's life and Sutton's gets trapped in a Psychiatric Hospital, and then gets sent to Neveda where she ends up in a juvinalle detention center as Emma. After someone pays for her release Sutton gets a taste of Emma's life staying with Emma's freind Lexi. Sutton finally returns home and plans to expose Emma to her family on their birthday, as Emma gets ready for her last goodbye to everyone she's gotton so close too she and Sutton face eachother one "last" time and Sutton tells Emma theres no way her family will accept her after what Sutton tells them. But unkown to Emma someone causes Sutton to drive her car into the lake where she was last seen in the car as it submerges, And "Annie" appears at Sutton(Emma)'s birthday party. Emma discovers Ann Rebecca Sewell was who she saw and Sutton didn't appear at the party. After finding the car Sutton was in at the lake but no Sutton, Emma becomes worries and she begins to believe Sutton is dead when she gets a gift, the gift was a piece of Sutton's dress she wore when she drowned with a note reading "Keep on being Sutton... or you're next." Ethan and Thayer think Sutton is pulling one of her Lying Games on Emma to get back at her in a more clever way. But after not hearing anything Emma becomes convinced her sister is gone for good until Sutton re-appears alive and well. Sutton stays hidden because whoever tried and thought they had killed her still thinks she's dead. Until Sutton takes her life back by exposing her cut to Kristen and Ted, and now Emma has to stay hidden. Everyone liked Emma being Sutton cause she's nicer, and the old Sutton is selfish manipulative and mean, Sutton seems somewhat hurt that everyone liked her better when Emma was doing it. Sutton flirts with Mads boyfriend Ryan at the black and white ball. Ryan tells Mads and she declares shes not friends with Sutton anymore but unknown to Mads, Sutton switched back with Emma after Derek was killed and Sutton and Ethan left town together in a rush because Sutton and Emma couldn't switch in time. Emma comes clean to Mads, and Mads declares the real Sutton is not her friend. Sutton and Emma talk and Sutton takes Emma's phone and reads a message about Emma being able to see Ethan in Jail. Sutton plans to see Ethan and deletes the message so Emma won't see it. After Ethan says he never loved Sutton, Sutton makes up a story that Emma and Thayer slept together while he was gone and after Ethan's trial and he's released Sutton tells Emma they slept together while they were away. Emma demands from Sutton what really happened, when Sutton tells her Ethan kissed her Emma slaps Sutton. Before Sutton bribed Emma to leave town and Emma told her she's not done with this family and plans to come clean to Ted and Kristen today. After Emma and Sutton discover Kristen thinks Ted and Rebecca had an affair, they try to discover what she knows and whats on her. In the finale Emma tells Sutton she dumped Ethan and that if Sutton wants to throw herself at him she can. Which Sutton says it doesn't matter if she does cause they're broken up now. At the end Sutton knew Rebecca's her birth mom and possibly knew the whole time, but it's unknown to Emma. # Season Two #TBA Quotes Emma : "It's you!" Sutton:"It's me, in the flesh." -Pilot. ---- Emma: "All I wanted, was for this to be over... For us to be sisters, Sutton, real sisters!. But that was never the idea was it?" Sutton: "Actually it was. But then you screwed it up!" Emma: "Your a vindictive little bitch!" Sutton: "Hah! There's that twin thing again... Cause I was about to call you the same thing." -East Of Emma ---- Sutton: 'Emma. I was starting to think you didn't get my message." Emma:"No I got it, and actually I have something I wanna say to you to. What did you want?" Sutton:"Oh. Here that's for you." Emma:"What is it?" Sutton:"Cash, It's not much but it's more than what you came here with and I figured, it's enough to get you to where you need to go next." Emma:"So what this is your way of saying?" Sutton:"Well let's face it since you and Ethan are finally done. You're kinda running out of reasons to stay." Emma:"Right, well before I go. I just wanna get tot he bottom of something." Sutton:"Great! I love it! Clear in the air, sit down." Emma:"I wanna know what happened between you and Ethan at that ranch." Sutton:"Are you sure Emma? Cause I'd be more than happy to give you the lurid details, ya know the blow by blow. Emma:"I'm not asking for details!" Sutton:"Fine. Broad strokes then. Well lets just say, Ethan kissed me, and then he kissed me, and then he kissed me, and then he kissed meee." (Emma slaps Sutton) Sutton:"Violence Emma? Classy, goes to show you can take the girl out of the foster system but you can't take the foster system out of the girl." Emma: "You know what? You can have Ethan, but as for me leaving you forget it because Sutton, you may be done with me but I am no where near done with this family." Sutton:"Really and what is that suppose to mean?" Emma:"It means, I'm gonna come clean to Ted and Kristin, about everything. And you thought I was running out of reasons to stay." -Weekend of Living Dangerously Difference with Novels Emma and Sutton never met before Sutton died and her Spirit watches over her. Sutton never got Emma to take her place Emma was thrown into it. Emma and Sutton dont share a dream instead thet shared the same stars, The Emma/Sutton Star, The Mom Star, and The Dad Star. Gallery Category:Family Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Sibling Category:Season 2 Characters